Odin (Erik Hellstorm)
Odin, '''really businessman Erik Hellstrom, 'is the climax antagonist of the Disney's direct-to-video, ''Atlantis: Milo's Return. A thoroughly insane man believing himself to be the Norse God, Odin. Erik Hellstorm uses the powerfull Atlantean weapon, Gungnir, and with that he gains the ability to summon Chaos Lords of Ice and Fire. He is a major player in the the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and a secondary player in the first Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Battle of the Ice Titans Since the Snow Queen's feud with Shan Yu would interfere with his long term plans, Hades hires Odin to eliminate her. Odin agrees, traveling to the Snow Queen's lair and facing her down with his magic staff. The Snow Queen readies her own magic staff, but Odin is faster on the draw. Blasting the Snow Queen, he stuns her before she can call her sleigh team. By the time it arrives, Odin readies a more powerful spell, creating an icy whirlwind capable of freezing anything. Though the Snow Queen tries to escape, she is caught in the storm and is frozen alive. Assembling the Acolytes But Odin is not merely a villain on Hades's payroll. He assembles a team of Acolytes, including Hecate, Daolon Wong, Devimon, the Dark Dragon, and Sage Odin. The group prepares for the war to come. Though Odin acts as the group's leader, a greater hierarchy is established with the introduction of Stalker. Stalker is a mysterious yet malevolent figure controlling the Acolytes, demanding that they steal various power crystals. Even the Acolytes do not know Stalker's true intentions. Meeting Mumm-Ra One of Stalker's crystals is contained within the Book of Omens , currently in the possession of Mumm-Ra. Odin, the Dark Dragon, and Hecate set out to steal the book, only to encounter the mummy. Odin strikes first, knocking the mummy away. However, once Mumm-Ra changes his form into Mumm-Ra the Everliving, he disarms Odin. By the time Odin takes up his staff again, Mumm-Ra has bested the Dark Dragon in combat. Hecate rallies the Acolyte forces, and they all strike Mumm-Ra at once. The mummy flees, leaving the Book of Omens in the Acolytes' possession. The Battle of Bald Mountain Eventually, all the crystals come together to form one massive dark crystal . Its purpose is revealed: to release Chernabog unto the world. As the Acolytes gather on Bald Mountain to free the demon, a group of "Anti-Acolytes" emerges to destroy them and the crystal. Odin rallies his troops, but the Anti-Acolytes prove too powerful. Odin realizes one of these Anti-Acolytes is the freed Snow Queen. He summons the Chaos Lord of Fire, but the Snow Queen takes it out. He panics, as the Anti-Acolytes destroy the crystal. Death Only Hecate, Daolon Wong, and Odin survive the battle. Odin returns to Stalker's lair, dejected. Yet Chernabog is furious with Odin for his failure. Though Odin preaches his loyalty, Chernabog grabs him and melts him into a steaming pool of blood. Disney Villains War During the Second Villains War, Odin feared for his safety when Hades, the former Lord of the Underworld, unleashed the Titans upon the world. Odin encountered the Lava Titan on an icy mountain, and created the Chaos Lord of Ice to counter it. Despite holding its own, the Chaos Lord was defeated by the Lava Titan, being melted within its body. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Odin used his powers to break apart the top of the mountain to destroy the Lava Titan, winning the fight for himself. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Personality and Traits Odin was an imposing, yet very cold and collected man. He was determined to defend his position as king of the Norse Gods, willing to do terrible things to defend his throne. Odin was capable of great rage, becoming infuriated when somebody dared to challenge him. The king of the Norse Gods was always very aloof and conniving, his will to defend his throne being his defining trait. His first interest was always himself, seeing himself, his throne, and his safety as the basis of everything. Powers and Abilities As the king of the Norse Gods, Odin was an incredibly powerful being, possibly one of the most powerful in the universe. The mightiest of the Norse Gods, Odin was capable of great magic and physical feats beyond human capability. His powers allowed him to create new forms of life, including his very own Titan called the Chaos Lord of Ice to combat the Lava Titan. And though it failed, it still held its own very well. Despite his creation's failure to kill the terrible beast, he was still able to claim victory in the fight by melting the peek of an icy mountain, the massive amounts of water flowing down from the mountain extinguishing the flames that kept the Lava Titan alive. Hellstrom.jpg|Odin |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Disney Villains Category:Gods Category:Disney Villains War Category:The Acolytes Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Hades' alliance in av vs cv Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Major Players Category:Odin Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Rivals Category:Vs Zeus Category:Sorcerer Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Movie Villains Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Free For All Villains Tournament